In general, grommets may be used to protect a wiring harness such as a wiring harness and to assist in installing the wiring harness into a substrate such as a panel of an automotive vehicle or a bracket for routing the wiring harness. The grommet includes a first body member opposite a second body member and a catch for engaging the opening of a substrate to secure the grommet thereto.
The grommet includes a through-hole for holding the wiring harness. Currently, the wiring harness is configured to mate with the grommet in a press-fit engagement. The wiring harness, which may be formed of multiple strands of electric wires which are sheathed in a polyurethane sleeve. Currently, the diameter of the through-hole is made to be smaller than the diameter of the wiring harness.
The wiring harness is inserted through the through-hole of the grommet by expanding the diameter of the through-hole, wherein the diameter may simply retract onto the wiring harness to secure the wiring harness in a press-fit manner. Expansion of the diameter may be done by using an air hose to blow the through-hole open. However, the diameter of the outer polyurethane sleeve may shrink due to an increase in temperature which results in a lessening of the retention strength.
Accordingly, it remains desirable to have a grommet configured to secure the wiring harness even when the diameter of the outer sleeve shrinks.